Episode 585
A new inmate causes a stir at Wentworth. Jennifer is accused of blackmail when she goes to see Lexie's mother. May and Willie's lives hang in the balance when they are tested by their captors. Plot May disarms Danny and struggles with him. Willie finds the gun is not loaded: it was just a test of their abilities, which surprisingly they have passed with only a little bit of flailing about and shrieking. The women vote to dissolve the Council, and Nora reminds them she isn't going to be top dog for much longer. Nora reassures Julie she has no intention of letting Lou take over. Joan announces to the women that Reb was being examined for potential release, but with their help that chance has been taken away from her. Reb loses her temper with Nora, and grabs her by the lapels but she is frightened by her own reaction and runs away to her cell. Nora at first assumes that Reb had been faking after all, but is convinced when Reb tells her she has no control over it. Jenny visits Lady Brooke-Giddings, who assumes Jenny is trying to blackmail her, and tells her she wants an explanation or she'll call the police. To get Reb off the hook, Nora decides to admit to the Governor what the women did to try and help her. Ann picks up on a slip Nora makes when she implies she's no longer top dog and demands to know if anyone else is trying to take over. Jenny is forced to admit the truth to Lady Brooke-Giddings, but it turns out she already knew Lexie was in prison. The women lose buyup for two weeks for the con over Reb. David returns the keys to Ann and asks to see Eve. Willie and May are accepted into the art gang and tell Tom the job is set for the following day. David tells Eve he has found the bullet: Joyce gets suspicious when Eve bursts into tears and opens the door suddenly. Eve takes a new tack with David and pretends that Robin was violent towards her: he says he will still defend her and try to win. Ben pleads with David to drop Eve's case when he finds out from Ann that David has been to Eve's flat and realises he must have found the bullet. Jenny visits Lexie to tell her that she been to see her mother but she already knows she's in prison and has refused to visit her. Lexie says she understands and if she'd made such a great improvement in her own social status as her mother had, she wouldn't want to rock the boat either. David has pangs of conscience and starts to phone the police but hangs up. Eve is worried and asks David if he thinks Ben will tell the police about what he knows: she tells him there's another key taped under her car, and hints that he should go back to her apartment and destroy the evidence. Lou tries to recruit Reb to support her in her takeover bid. David replaces the mattress in Eve's apartment. Julie studies a psychological text from the library to see if there is anything in it to help Reb. Jenny objects to Ben's cynical remark that David should "dump" Eve and let someone else take on her case: she points out that if every lawyer had taken that attitude she would still be in Wentworth herself. Ann takes a phone call that Wentworth is getting two new prisoners, but that the police van has attracted an escort of bikies. Dr Weissman interviews Reb again and is convinced that she is changed. The bikies stop at the gates of Wentworth and a thrall leather jacketed woman steps out of the van, yelling and giving a clenched fist salute . As we will soon find out, it's Rita Connors. Notes Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Joyce ~ Joy Westmore Nora ~ Sonja Tallis May ~ Billie Hammerberg Willie ~ Kirsty Child Daphne ~ Debra Lawrance Eve ~ Lynda Stoner Julie ~ Jackie Woodburne Jenny ~ Jenny Lovell Lexie ~ Pepe Trevor Lou ~ Louise Siversen Reb ~ Janet Andrewartha Rita ~ Glenda Linscott Pippa ~ Christine Harris Ben ~ Kevin Summers Tom Harley ~ Vince Gill David Adams ~ Richard Moss Lady Giddings ~ Gabrielle Hartley Dr Weissman ~ Bryon Williams Slasher ~ Slasher Dan Russell ~ Gary Samolin Chuck Cooper ~ Duke Bannister Waiter ~ Nicholas Trinder Next Episode Episode 586 Category:1985 Episodes Category:Episodes